Field of the Disclosure
The following is generally directed to abrasive tools and processes for forming same, and more particularly, to abrasive tools utilizing abrasive segments attached to a base and methods of assembling such tools.
Description of the Related Art
Tools necessary for furthering infrastructure improvements, such as building additional roads and buildings, are vital to the continued economic expansion of developing regions. Additionally, developed regions have a continuing need to replacing aging infrastructure with new and expanded roads and buildings.
The construction industry utilizes a variety of tools for cutting and grinding of construction materials. Cutting and grinding tools are required for to remove or refinish old sections of roads. Additionally, quarrying and preparing finishing materials, such as stone slabs used for floors and building facades, require tools for drilling, cutting, and polishing. Typically, these tools include abrasive segments bonded to a base element or core, such as a plate or a wheel. As with other industries, improvements to these abrasive tools are always sought.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.